Optical character recognition techniques are often used in computing environments to identify text within an image and extract the text in a manner designed to enable the identified text to be read by a human and/or handled by a computer. For example, digital documents may often be stored on a computer as an image, rather than machine-encoded text. Optical character recognition can identify text included in digital documents so that they can be electronically processed.